


Recovery is Rough but I've got You

by TinFoil_Heart



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Post-Promised Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinFoil_Heart/pseuds/TinFoil_Heart
Summary: Ed and Al recover from the Promised Day
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Recovery is Rough but I've got You

Ed was happy. Al was here, in his body. Safe. The very second they had been checked into the hospital Al had fallen asleep. The doctor said Al would be ok. He was malnourished and way underweight but that could be fixed. 

Ed himself was being treated for cuts and small wou ds. And his arm. The doctor was worried about ths metal stuck in his arm but determined the metal was not an issue. However,.his other wounds were bad enough that he would have to stay up for a while.  
For the first half day neither Elric brother could have any visitors. However, following his lunch, Ed went to see Al.

Alphonse looked near sickly. He laid propped up in the bed, golden hair cascading down his shoulder. He seemed at peace. Golden eyes shifted over to the door when Ed entered. Big doe eyes smiled at Ed.  
"Brother! Come here, the food here is so good!!" Al cheered happily. Al's food sat semi-eaten on the tray over his bed. The younger of the Elrics passed a biscuit to his brother.

To Ed, the biscuit was plain. Not bad just, a normal biscuit. To Al it was amazingly sweet and butter.

Al hummed happily at the taste of the biscuit he shared with his older brother. Ed giggled slightly at his brother's open show of happiness. Al had always loved food and now with his body back his love seemed to triple. The doctor was making Al avoid richer foods so he could readjust to eating but to Al it was amazing.

Ed enjoyed seeing his brother smiling over something as simple as bland hospital food. He deserved a simple joy after all the hardships. Al had been so stressed over Ed, Ed just wanted him happy.  
After a few weeks in the hospital, Al had been given a cane and had adjusted to foods while Ed had fully healed and now they could go home. There was only one place to complete their recovery, the Rockbell home.

When the boys got home, they got Granny Pinako's famous pie-and a scolding for not calling.  
Ed hauled his and his brother's things to the spare room while Al was attacked with pie (Granny) and affection (Winry). Happy chatter followed Ed to the room. Edward was home in a room he had slept in hundreds of times.

As soon as luggage had been placed on the floor, Ed came downstairs to be greeted with a pat on the back and a hearty slice of pie. It had-as always- the perfect blend of sugar and love. Ed smiled as he dug in.  
That day was quite eventful for the brothers. Many people came to see them. The main room had been full of chatter and laughs and welcome backs. Now though, Ed was up late. His brother slept well as he couldn't. It was enough to remind him of the near 5 years Al spent trapped unable to sleep, or eat or anything. This rest would be good for Al.

However, Ed couldn't help but blame himself for everything. He had encouraged Al to help him and him who had pushed him when he halted.

Ed knew it was his fault but he knew that guilt would eat him alive. He knew he had to help his brother adjust to life and pies and big hugs. Edward wanted to make it up. And this was how.


End file.
